


Paper planes

by orphan_account



Series: Established Relationship [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of stressful weeks with little time spent alone together, Aaron and Robert finally have a couple of days off. Aaron just has to finish a last bit of paperwork...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper planes

“ _Aaron!_ ”

“I thought you were supposed to be a silent partner?” Aaron mumbled, not even sparing Robert a glance.

Robert let his arms fall onto the table with a loud thump. He frowned at Aaron, before deciding to let the comment go. Aaron didn’t seem to acknowledge his presence anyway.

“ _I’m bored!_ ” Robert whined instead.

Aaron shrugged. “Tough.”

Robert huffed. He sat back in the office chair he had pulled over from Adam’s desk. He swivelled around, throwing his head back with another grown. He stared at the ceiling for a while; focusing on coming up with things they could do when Aaron was finally done with his paperwork.

It had been a month since they had last been able to spend some quality time together. First, Robert had had to go on a business trip for two weeks for a big client and when he had come back, Aaron and Adam had been busy with a couple of new major clients of their own.

The only time they had gotten to spend with each other, alone, in the past two weeks had been the fifteen minutes getting ready for bed. Even then, both had been too exhausted to talk about anything substantial and when they had gotten to bed, they had just so managed to curl up together before succumbing to sleep.

Robert sighed and tilted his head to look at Aaron. His brows were furrowed and he was gnawing on his lower lip. Robert smiled. Aaron looked cute all concentrated and serious.

Thirty seconds later Aaron raised his head and raised his eyebrows sharply.

“What?” he growled.

Robert smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Aaron rolled his eyes, but picked up the small paper plane that had hit his forehead a second ago. He was about to throw it in the bin when he recognized Robert’s scrawl on the inside. He huffed out a laugh and unfolded the paper.

 

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean. And baby, I’m lost at sea._

 

Aaron stared at the writing for a moment. Then he looked up at Robert, sitting in front of him with a smile as cheesy as his pick up line. Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He screwed up the paper, trying to hide the smile tugging at his lips, and tossed it in the bin. Then he got back to work.

Robert huffed and leaned back over Adam’s desk for another piece of paper.

Aaron glared at Robert after the second paper plane hit his forehead. Robert shrugged once again and Aaron sighed. He unfolded the paper.

 

_Your lips look so lonely … would they like to meet mine?_

 

This time Aaron couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. He shook his head at Robert’s smug smile and tossed the plane.

“Give me thirty minutes, Robert, and I’ll be done. Have a little patience.”

Robert murmured a protest that Aaron couldn’t decipher, so he got back to work. He could feel Robert watching him and he smiled when he realized that even after a year of being in a relationship, Robert still managed to make his heart beat a little faster just by being close.

This time, Robert at least waited another twenty minutes before he tossed the next paper plane. Aaron picked it up, just like he had done before, and unfolded it to read the line.

 

_Your arse is so nice it is a shame you have to sit on it._

 

Robert’s hands were folded in his lap when Aaron looked up at him. His smile was as smug as ever and he swayed his chair from side to side. Aaron screwed up the paper and tossed it in the bin. He looked over his paperwork; back up at Robert, and then back down to his paperwork. He sighed and closed the folder.

“Fine, let’s go.”

It took Robert a moment to realize what was going on. Then he jumped out of his chair and eagerly followed Aaron out of the portacabin. Outside, he threw his arm over Aaron’s shoulders and pulled him closer as they made their way back to the village.

Robert pushed his face against the side of Aaron’s head and placed a lingering kiss to his temple.

“Those are nice jeans,” he whispered. “Do you think I could get in them?”

Aaron huffed out a laugh and pushed Robert away. Robert laughed along and pulled Aaron back against his side, holding him close.

“So, can I?”

Aaron shook his head and his lips spread into a grin. Instead of acknowledging Robert’s line with an answer, he wrapped his arm around Robert’s back and squeezed his side.

 

 

 


End file.
